El Barón Malfoy
by Caro Ji
Summary: En esa época todo era sangre, dolor y sufrimiento, pero para ellos había sido la más intensa experiencia de sus cortas vidas. Un joven aviador francés de impecable reputación y familia adinerada, y el único heredero de una famosa familia inglesa, juntos en esa dura Guerra. Este fanfic participa en el Festival Top!Draco de las paginas FB, We love Drarry y I love BottomHarry.
_El Barón Malfoy._

 _Harry Potter / AU / Drarry_

 _OS_

 _Situación: Primera Guerra Mundial, 1916._

 _Resumen: En esa época todo era sangre, dolor y sufrimiento, pero para ellos había sido la más intensa experiencia de sus cortas vidas. Un joven aviador francés de impecable reputación y familia adinerada, y el único heredero de una famosa familia inglesa, juntos en esa dura Guerra. Este fanfic participa en el Festival Top!Draco de las paginas FB, We love Drarry y I love BottomHarry._

 _Disclaimer: por supuesto, Harry Potter no me pertenece y todo, absolutamente todo, es de J.K y de Warner. Yo solo hago uso de algunos personajes para fones de diversión y perversión._

 _Advertencia: probablemente un Harry muy OCC (pero así me lo imagino como señoritongo) y un Draco igualmente OCC, solo un poco. Un poco de lemmon y angst. Este es un fic de temática homosexual, si te sientes incómodo con ello, no sigas leyendo. Gracias._

:::::::

1915, Principios de invierno, 18 de Noviembre.

Pensó que se podría odiar por esto, pero en ese momento no le importó mucho cuando vio a Draco detrás de él cargando su peso sobre su torso. Harry pudo apreciar completamente su figura desde en espejo frente a ambos. Estaban sudados y jadeaban en pequeños intervalos, sus pieles se habían fusionado y ahora con claridad absoluta el moreno pudo apreciar como el falo del rubio entraba lenta y tortuosamente dentro de él. Gimió de placer cuando captó la imagen de su cuerpo siendo apuñalado por la vigorosa polla de Draco, sintió hervir sus mejillas cuando el músculo rosado desapareció totalmente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna junto con una punzada de dolor y se alejó despacio mientras Draco se movía a un compás raquítico y lento, parecía que no quería lastimar demás a Harry y eso por un momento lo molesto, así que seguro dejo caer su cadera sobre la brillante polla y se follo así mismo con ella.

¡Por todos los dioses! Eso era fenomenal, nunca antes había tenido una sensación parecida y sentía que podía volver a correrse con un par de estocadas más, fijo su mirada en el espejo para tratar de ahuyentar el espasmo del próximo orgasmo y no pudo detenerse mientras veía como su entrada devoraba con cada movimiento descendente el miembro de Draco.

Giró un poco la cabeza solo para encontrarse con una vista igual de espectacular, el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados y gruñía con cada movimiento de Harry. Un deseo de besar los rojos labios de Draco lo inundaron pero se abstuvo de cualquier intento y siguió con su fascinante trabajo. Se inclinó hacia delante y dejo a la vista de Draco sus redondas nalgas, algo rojas por los anteriores golpes de la pelvis de su amante contra ellas.

Draco no perdió tiempo y sujeto las caderas con un fuerte agarré y condujo los movimientos de ambos, entonces otro grutal gemido escapó de los labios de Harry y motivo más a Draco.

Los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y justo cuando estaban por llegar al clímax, la polla de Draco escapó del agujero de Harry y ambos gruñeron en respuesta, sin esperar un solo segundo se volvieron a acomodar y pronto se movieron para alcanzar el orgasmo tan deseado.

Y de pronto el calor invadió el interior de Harry así como su semilla lleno el piso y parte de la alfombra cercana.

Suspiraron cansados y Draco jaló a Harry hacia atrás antes de que cayera cansado al piso, sin salir de su interior. Era agradable estar así, juntos.

Se acomodaron en la cama después de levantarse un poco y sonrieron satisfechos.

Los próximos días serían agitados y ninguno de los dos se vería por un período largo y terrible. La Guerra se encontraba en su pleno apogeo y ellos solo eran peones en el campo de batalla.

…

1915, 12 de Noviembre.

Harry no se encontró muy aliviado cuando su padre le informo que algunas tropas francesas se instalarían en su hogar por un tiempo, que era indefinido al parecer.

Su bufido molesto se escuchó y su madre lo vio un poco molesta por su actitud, su abuelo también lo vio pero ignoró su despecho de joven estúpido, que al menos él creía que era.

Harry miró molesto a otro lado, no tenía por qué estar presente en esas estúpidas reuniones, él prefería estar en el estudio de su padre o en la biblioteca familiar, pero no. Él también tenía que estar ahí rodeado de un puñado de soldados franceses, apestosos y sudorosos todos ellos, ensuciando con sus horribles botas la costosa alfombra de la sala y pronto del comedor.

Decidido, salió de la habitación con la pobre excusa de necesitar aire fresco y se dirigió a la segunda planta de su hogar, pero cuando vio a otro montón de soldados desparramados por los escalones, desechó la idea y se giró para mejor dirigirse a los jardines del ala este.

La mansión Potter era por si sola una de las más grandes de toda Inglaterra y era un punto famoso del Valle en que se encontraba, pero también su amplio terreno permitía alojar a tantas personas como era posible y fue así como encontró los terrenos Harry, llenos de personas, tiendas provisionales para pasar la noche, cajas de madera que seguramente contenían armas y provisiones, autos de guerra así como una larga fila de tanques. Esa sorprendente ver la destrucción que todos esos bribones franceses ya habían hecho en el terreno y sus alrededores, un bufido molesto escapó y Harry continuó con su camino a los jardines, atravesó otra tanda de tiendas y de personas reunidas junto a un fuego mientras esperaban que hirviera lo que fuera que tenían en la olla gris, sus risas alcanzaron los oídos de Harry y apresuró el paso. Mientras menos los tuviera que ver o escuchar mucho mejor.

La luz del horizonte disminuyó lentamente y la oscuridad empezó a abrazar todo el exterior, Harry contempló desde donde estaba como los criados empezaban a prender las lámparas de aceite de fuera y también las luces poco a poco alumbraron las habitaciones de la mansión.

Dando vuelta cerca de la mata de lirios que crecía frondosa en la esquina de su hogar, llego al pequeño espacio que formaba parte del jardín este, se alegró cuando vio que los soldados no habían metido sus narices en esa parte. Sin dudar se sentó en la banca de madera que había pedido colocarán ahí durante el verano, la fuente cercana era la única que hacía mayor ruido mientras arrojaba agua sin detenerse, Harry la miró y sonrió. Ese jardín siempre había sido su favorito, la mayoría de las plantas ahí las había cultivado junto a su madre cuando aún era un niño y ahora crecían fuertes y valientes, aun cuando el inminente invierno estaba en su apogeo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea estar fuera de casa a esta hora joven Potter - una voz profunda lo asustó y se giró buscando su procedencia, pero la oscuridad ahora también cubría los alrededores del jardín - Debería de volver a las comodidades del hogar joven Potter.

El tono de la voz era burlón y con una nota de sarcasmo, Harry hubiera jurado que el dueño de la voz no era más que otro asqueroso soldado y no esperaba que de entre las sombras apareciera un joven, tal vez mayor que él pero muy apuesto y varonil.

Su cabello rubio platinado estaba peinado hacia atrás sujeto en una floja coleta y con algunos mechones rodeando su rostro, su piel era blanca porcelana y su uniforme revelaba que no era un simple y soso soldado más, era probablemente un general o capitán por las condecoraciones que colgaban de su saco azul y si no lo era, al menos contaba con un alto rango. Sus movimientos eran medidos y especialmente ensayados, eso lo sabía Harry, algo vital en la etiqueta.

-Creo que no me ha escuchado joven Potter ¿o es que acaso un fantasma se comió su lengua?

Harry no pudo evitar reírse de las palabras del desconocido, su inglés era bueno pero eso último había sido terriblemente horrible.

-Más bien creo, que es usted quien se ha equivocado - señaló Harry tan pronto recuperó su postura - Y dudó mucho un fantasma pueda comerse mi lengua, pero si usted no tiene cuidado probablemente el gato le comerá la suya Monsieur.

La cantarina voz de Harry fue achispada por su leve tono de diversión y risa. El rubio lo miró aprensivo y sonrió, había creído que el joven Potter era otro niño mimado de mamá que no puede ni responder con la suficiente inteligencia, pero le había demostrado que no era así. O al menos ya no era el mimado que había conocido.

Satisfecho el rubio con la respuesta del joven heredero Potter se sentó en la misma banca que él y observó la fuente.

-Disculpe que lo moleste señor, pero no me ha dicho su nombre y no creo que señor sea tan adecuado para usted ¿o sí? - La ceja levantada de Harry dio otro toque de diversión.

-Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y como veras pertenezco a las tropas francesas del frente occidental, soy piloto.

Harry asintió y no se sorprendió del puesto que desarrollaba Draco, sin embargo no pudo evitar que una duda lo embargara. ¿Malfoy? Estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese apellido.

-No puedo creer que el honorable heredero de los Potter, sea un cabeza hueca.

Las palabras de Malfoy calaron dentro de Harry y no pudo evitar mirar enojado al hombre mayor.

-Si viene únicamente a insultarme, debería de marcharse señor Malfoy, no creo que sea conveniente que usted discuta conmigo dentro de la propiedad de mi familia.

-Pero si yo no busco pelea, solo recalco lo evidente.

-¿Así? Y bueno según usted ¿qué es lo evidente?

-Que Harry Potter puede ser el peor de los amigos, ¿cierto Potter?

Y entonces Harry lo recordó, había sido hace ya al menos tres años.

...

1912, 25 de Junio.

Sus padres y él, habían viajado a Francia para ver a un antiguo amigo de la familia, el señor Malfoy.

Lucius era un hombre de gran estima para su padre y la señora Narcisa, lo era para su madre. Por lo que sabía Harry, ellos antes vivían en Londres cerca de su propia casa pero por diversas circunstancias habían tenido que volver a Francia.

También sabía que la pareja de rubios tenían un hijo mayor que él, Draco había sido su amigo cuando eran pequeños pero Harry no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que le contaban sus padres sobre Draco y su familia.

El largo viaje había durado ya algunos días, primero habían abordado un barco y después viajaron en auto hasta el hogar de la familia. Cuando todos se reunieron en la Mansión Malfoy de Picardía, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. La enorme casa blanca y negra se mostraba confiada y excelsa en medio del denso bosque en el que estaban.

Era casi mágico el lugar, claramente podía sentir la paz y la quietud en el aire. Sonrió alegré cuando vio la entrada de la mansión y a un hombre parado enfrente listo para abrir la puerta del auto. Harry de inmediato saltó fuera y respiró satisfecho. Amaría estar en Francia.

El mayordomo ayudó a su madre a salir del auto y su padre rápidamente la siguió. La familia Potter miró atenta como una rubia y hermosa mujer salía de la casa, era Lady Malfoy. Detrás de ella salieron Lord Malfoy y su hijo, Draco Malfoy.

Esa fue la primera vez que Harry lo vio.

…

1912, 1 de Julio.

La amistad entre el heredero Potter y el heredero Malfoy, había sido rara y misteriosa para quienes los conocieran, cada tanto los podías encontrar en un enfrentamiento sinsentido o molestos en uno con el otro. Sin embargo ambos conocían la verdadera historia, su relación era como una bomba a punto de explotar sobre territorio enemigo. Con problemas pero mucha pasión.

Después de conocer a la familia Malfoy, Harry miy difícilmente era encontrado sin Draco a su lado, los padres de ambos estaban felices por ello y nunca pudieron sospechar sobre la verdadera relación que mantenían los más jóvenes.

Después de una semana en la Mansión Malfoy, y de conocer y compartir la experiencia en Francia con los rubios, Harry había jugado su movimiento.

Draco le atraía y en una forma poco usual. La lujuria estaba de por medio y le hacía acercarse más y más a su nuevo amigo.

Agradeció que no se supiera rechazado por Draco, la alegría bullía en él cuando el rubio había respondido su beso con pasión y fiereza. Y una cosa los llevo a la otra. En aquella ocasión, Harry dejo de ser virgen y sin lugar a dudas era un adicto al sexo. Era como un sueño en vida, ambos habían caído en un estado de letargo y todo fue arrojado a la basura cuando los Potter regresaron a Inglaterra.

A pesar de tratar de mantener la comunicación entre ellos, todo se volvió más complicado cuando Draco marchó a la escuela militar.

Harry, por lo que sabía de la última carta de Draco, este se iba a volverse piloto. Un famoso piloto francés, había dicho en su carta con la hermosa caligrafía que lo caracteriza. Había sido triste pero Harry lo superó y pronto incluso lo olvido.

Con el tiempo tuvo varios revolcones apasionantes y lujuriosos, pero ninguno comparado a los que había tenido con Draco.

Harry jamás se dio cuenta de cómo Draco había logrado colocarse frente a él y apoderarse de sus carnosos labios. Era un beso brusco pero tímido, casi como si estuviera listo para el rechazo pero nunca llegó.

Sin lugar a dudas el jardín no era el mejor lugar para lo que ambos deseaban hacer. Pero la habitación de Harry si lo era.

…

1915, 18 de Noviembre.

Harry miró el espejo desde la cama y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, recordó como gemía una y otra vez mientras Draco se enterraba en lo más profundo de él. Era exótico, era candente y era excitante.

Beso el pecho de Draco que subía y bajaba lento, demostrando cuán dormido estaba. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir al día siguiente cuando las tropas tuvieran que movilizarse para atacar desde ese frente, pero tampoco estaba en sus manos poder detener a Draco. Él estaba ahí para defender a su nación y a la de Harry. Estaba ahí para defenderlo.

Harry sonrió y se durmió.

…

1915, 19 de Noviembre.

Al día siguiente no espero encontrar la cama vacía y fría, donde en la noche había estado Draco durmiendo. Trató de ignorar el dolor que lleno de repente su pecho y trato sin tratar de detener las lágrimas que bajan una a una por sus mejillas.

Probablemente nunca más vería a Draco.

Maldijo la Guerra. Maldijo a la milicia. Maldijo a Draco, pero eso no lo traería de vuelta.

Lloró inconsolable cuando supo por una carta de los Malfoy, que Draco estaba en un estado de Perdido en Guerra.

Ese había sido el fin. O al menos su fin en ese tiempo…

 _:::::::_

 _Y este es mi punto de vista de un tórrido y poco agraciado romance entre Draco y Harry, justo en medio de la Guerra. Les confieso que esta idea se me ocurrió mientras veía la película de Charlie Brown y fue mu6y gracioso, porque mi personaje principal fue inspirado en Snoopy (siendo este Draco XP)_

 _Gracias a quienes dedicaron parte de su tiempo para leer este fanfic y a las organizadoras del evento :3_


End file.
